<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sona at the Gloryhole by ThatLewdWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806317">Sona at the Gloryhole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter'>ThatLewdWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earning money through questionable means, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Shyvana, Girl Penis, Gloryhole, Oral Sex, Slutty Sona, Vaginal Sex, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sona - musician by day, seedy back-room gloryhole whore by night. Who would have thought?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sona Buvelle/Shyvana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sona at the Gloryhole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second oldest story of mine. Pretty short, not particularly good, posting over here for the sake of getting around to everything.<br/>Really darn short, too. I think it's physically impossible for me to write like this anymore.... so don't expect quality here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For Sona, music was a way to transcend her limitations, to allow her non-existent voice to be heard. The music she made was art by every standard set to it; people from everywhere came to hear it, to see the mute who could create wonders. </p><p> </p><p>Sona loved it, loved it with a burning passion. Passion, however, did not always pay the bills, and passion did not give Sona the rush she craved. Before she had made it big, before she had even been able to afford an instrument, she had been subject to the demands of the orphanage she’d called home. When you were an adult you had to pay for your stay and help out around the place, and Sona had tried to pull her weight.</p><p> </p><p>There was only so much she could do, however. She was not physically strong, not very adept at skilled tasks, and she could not, of course, speak - she was useless for things other than cleaning or assisting the young children.</p><p> </p><p>Eager to be worthy of her home, she had not protested when they had her clean the local tavern every day. She’d done the job with resolve, though it was needlessly hard, and the pay all went to the orphanage. She had not seen a single copper of her wage, and she had known that her eventual goal was completely out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>That was why, when the slim tavern barkeep had told her of another way to earn coin, she had not left immediately. When he had explained to her, calmly, that there was a booth in the back, her ears had perked up. </p><p> </p><p><em> “It would be easy,” </em> He had said. “ <em> Sit in the booth, no one can see you. Suck on their dicks when they show up, though you can do anything more if you feel like it. The more you do, the more coin the customer pays - and I’ll always give you half of the pool, each night.” </em></p><p> </p><p>It had sounded like a godsend. Granted, it was depraved and disgusting, but it was the money she needed, and it had truly paid off. She had gotten the money to pay off the orphanage, and had amassed enough money to propel her career into the future.</p><p> </p><p>Old habits die hard, though. No matter how far Sona rose, she still remembered the seedy booth in which she had earned her cash. No matter how wonderful music the she weaved with her fingers was, she remembered the music she made when a fat cock was in her slutty throat even more. </p><p> </p><p>A shudder ran up Sona’s body as she thought about the sloppy noises that would echo around her dingy booth. The sounds of thick saliva being churned as she deep-throated a dick; the splatter of jizz and drool and her own arousal, mixing on the floor; the sweat that would coat her body like natural lubricant - it was all so delectable. </p><p> </p><p>Was it really any surprise that she found herself at that same tavern month after month, manning the same booth? She was like a seedy, faceless celebrity there: the girl that never spoke, the chick who would take three dozen men and women a night, without pause. </p><p> </p><p>She took her throne like she had a dozens of times before, and went to town. When a dick pushed through one of the circles she guzzled it down, shoving her throat all the way down on it with no ceremony or warning. Most people were unable to last long because of her technique - too much pleasure, too fast. It left Sona needy, so she had to rub her pussy furiously to quell the burn.</p><p> </p><p>Another dick pushed through, slim and pale, and within seconds Sona’s plush lips wrapped around it with all the gusto of a starving man. It was too small to really choke herself on it, so - with some regret - she had to settle on sucking hard. Based on the texture and structure, Sona had to conclude that it was a Yordle dick she was sucking. The flavour was distinctly different from a Human one. </p><p> </p><p>Her tongue curled and flexed around the rod, tracing patterns into the stiff skin. As her head bobbed with swift movements she pulled her cheeks in and sucked like a vacuum. It took barely a handful of minutes all together before the customer exploded, filling Sona’s mouth with salty, delicious seed. </p><p> </p><p>Sona swallowed it all down in a single gulp, dimly registering the sound of coins tumbling into a container. She immediately looked around, waiting eagerly for another dick to push It’s way into her booth. </p><p> </p><p><em> There! </em> A large, dark cock poked through one of the neon-marked holes, and Sona cheered internally. She experimentally ran her tongue under the thick length of meat, relishing in the sweaty taste. It was just long enough for her to have some fun, and maybe earn her a nice tip, too.</p><p> </p><p>She popped her colossal breasts out of the low-cut dress she wore - she had never bothered to wear a bra, for none of them could really support their bulk and weight. She was thankful for this, because it made it so easy to pop them out and expose them. </p><p> </p><p>A huge glob of spit fell from her mouth to her tits, and Sona eagerly used her hands to lather her breasts in a mix of saliva and sweat, occasionally pinching her pink nipples as she moved along. The dick-wielder seemed to get impatient, if the relentless shaking of their prick was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>Sona hefted her breasts from the undersides, which was no easy feat - they were heavy and squishy, and the flesh spilled out from around her fingers and drooped heavily. However, she had performed this enough times to know how to work it, and she surrounded the rock-hard dick with a soft, velvety cushion of tit-meat.</p><p> </p><p>The dick-wielder groaned - <em> clearly a guy, </em> Sona noted - and thrust their dick into that soft valley of her breasts impulsively. The slick skin did a good job of allowing the sex-rod to glide in and out, but Sona guided it by bouncing her tits. Each time the thick, purple cock-head pushed out from between the cushion of her cleavage she closed her lips around it, sucking hard for a long moment before allowing it to retreat once more.</p><p> </p><p>The friction was delicious, and her cleavage burned pleasantly. Sona found herself adding more saliva to the mixture, until every motion caused loud squelches and bubbles beaded between her huge melons. </p><p> </p><p>It did not last nearly long enough. The guy exploded quickly, pouring out ropes of cum onto her sweat-slicked chest, pooling into her cleavage with the already present mixture. Coins fell into the container again, and the dick retreated, but Sona concentrated on collecting a sample of the mixture. She lifted a soft tit to her mouth, and her tongue lapped up the liquid. </p><p> </p><p> A hung, solid pillar of meat jammed itself through the same hole as the last one, and Sona marvelled at the sheer size. It was <em> beautiful, </em>she attacked it viscously. It wasn’t totally hard, but she was eager to rectify that. She wrapped her lips around the side of the colossal dick-rod, dragging her velvety lips up and down it length with agonizing slowness. Her tongue flattened itself along the bottom, rubbing and stroking.</p><p> </p><p>The beast grew to full length, and Sona wanted to squeal with glee. She planted several soft kisses up the veined shaft until she reached the dripping cock-head. With her jaw open wide, she descended on the horridly thick, shockingly long cock, and took half of it in. Gagging hard, she struggled to get it deeper into her throat, but the person on the other side did not seem to care one bit; they bucked their hips so that the fleshy head of the monster-shaft hit the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Saliva dripped from her gaping maw, and the sounds that came out of her throat were much like the sound of dairy farmers churning butter. Still she managed to get almost the full length down her tight throat, right up until her nose pressed against the hole in the wall. Drool dripped down, some landing on the floor, the rest on her tits, while tears sprung from her eyes. The first tugs in her lungs urged her to breathe, but she really enjoyed the sensation of choking on a big, thick dick.</p><p> </p><p>And the person on the other side seemed to really like her service, too. They bucked their hips hard, causing the wall of the booth to shake. It was as if they were trying to fuck Sona’s throat, and she <em> loved </em>it. She loved the squelches and gags that came out of her slutty mouth, loved the feeling of veined meat dragging along her tongue. Even as she gasped for precious air her fingers pumped in and out of her pink, aroused slit, desperately trying to bring herself to climax.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes started to roll back into her head at the pleasure overload - or, perhaps it was the lack of oxygen. Her throat spasmed and heaved as it tried to breathe around the vascular obstruction, but the cock’s owner only seemed to find more pleasure in the right constrictions, and they thrust hard enough to make Sona’s face sore, and to bruise the back of her throat. </p><p> </p><p>When the colossal rod began throbbing, Sona closed her eyes tight in preparation, and tried to hold herself still. The dick erupted with all the fury of a once-dormant volcano, spurting a river of cum down the tunnel of her throat and into her stomach. The scalding liquid burned like whisky, but Sona wasn’t sure if that was real, or a product of her own arousal - equally, Sona did not actually care to know the answer.</p><p> </p><p>It pumped into her stomach at a ridiculous pace, until she felt as full as if she had eaten a three-course meal. When it finally stopped filling her body with cock cream she had to pull off with haste, taking in huge gulps of air to fill her aching lungs. More coins fell, but between the fingers in her cunt and the pleasant feeling in her stomach, she once again ignored them.</p><p> </p><p>A bell, somewhere in the tavern, dinged. It signalled the end of her shift, and for once, Sona was disappointed. She had not even neared an orgasm tonight, and not a single person had asked to fuck her. </p><p><br/>Thoroughly dejected, Sona finally took notice of the coins scattered about, and tried to take her mind off her dissatisfaction with the glint of metal coins. Four silvers, fourteen coppers, and a pair of tokens from the far south - poor compared to usual, but still acceptable. Not that she needed the money, but hey, it was money.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo!” A vaguely familiar female voice echoed into the tight confines of the booth, startling Sona. “Yo, I know this shit’s over, but I’m offering four silvers, here!”</p><p> </p><p>Sona tilted her head, wondering how the lady had managed to get past the security in the back. She then shrugged, deciding it did not matter. Her fingers tapped against the gloryhole closest to the voice, drawing the stranger’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Still in here? Good.” A fat, blue shaft was thrust through the hole without ceremony, and Sona’s mind connected the voice and skin tone to a fellow Demacian: Shyvana. “I’m backed up and need a nice pussy around my dick. You fine with that?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Yes, please, </em>Sona thought. She stood up and turned away from the hole in the wall, and lowered her bubbly ass down. The engorged rod prodded at her plush flesh, struggling to find it’s target. Sona dipped her waist and dropped her head down, staring in between her legs such that she had the perfect view of the dick. Under the force of gravity her hair formed a curtain around her face, and her heavy tits hung down beside her like two mountains.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand guided the prick to her drooling twat, and she dropped her hips slightly so that the head pierced her sweet haven. Shyvana took the rest upon herself, driving her she-cock right inside with urgency. </p><p> </p><p>Sona let out a huge, satisfied breath. The fullness of having a cock in her cunt was truly satisfying. Her hands gripped her knees in order to keep some balance, and she shoved backwards against the dirty gloryhole until her generous assflesh flattened against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Shyvana grunted, almost like an animal, as she smashed her thick dragoncock into Sona’s pussy. The cockhead was rigid and hard, much unlike other cocks Sona had taken before, and it scraped along her silky pussy walls, bruising and marking the love tunnel. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Shyvana hissed, “You’re looser than I thought you would be. You’re a real fucking slut, aren't you? Like taking cocks, huh?”</p><p> </p><p><em> I love it, </em> Sona wanted to say with the voice she longed to have, <em> but I never get enough! </em>  Instead she gurgled, unsure of if the dragon woman could hear her at all. The needlessly large rod pummeled her insides with the ferocity of a woman starved for sex, and it really satiated the urge Sona had all night long. It was thick enough for her to really feel it, and almost large enough to hit her deepest parts.</p><p> </p><p>Each thrust shook Sona’s body, causing her plump body to jiggle. Her dangling, mountainous tits shook violently, slapping Sona in the face as she stared between her legs. The blood was beginning to rush to her head, but the sight of the monstrous blue shaft penetrating her twat was entrancing. Sweat dripped off her skin, down her breasts, and the salty liquid made her eyes sting. </p><p> </p><p>Her inner walls were sore, so sore, and it felt good. Judging by Shyvana’s pleased grunts she was also in pleasure, and Sona was happy that she could help the woman with her body. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to cum!” Shyvana roared, her cock pulsing. “I’m drowning your womb, whore!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Please! </em> Sona thought, gurgling on the spittle and cum in her mouth from before. She squeezed her eyes shut, Still moving her hips and bouncing on the shaft even as the dragon-woman became very still.</p><p> </p><p>If the last batch of cum burned like whisky, this eruption was hot lava; it scalded her insides with third-degree burns, drawing out a saliva-choked gurgle of paint from her lips. It shot out with the force of a bullet, splashing against the entrance to her womb. Several waves of it poured into her silken cove, drowning it in dragon cum, until it seeped out of her loose lips and dripped onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Sona slumped, and Shyvana withdrew her rapidly-softening length from the pleasurable heat of the glorywhore’s pussy. As a result, Sona dropped down to her knees, eyes crossed and hazy. A few pieces of silver tumbled to the floor, adding to the meager earnings of the day. </p><p> </p><p>“That was good,” Shyvana sighed contentedly. She slapped the wall that separated them. “Thanks, slut.”</p><p> </p><p>Sona nodded to herself, sitting in the puddle of sweat, cum, pussy juice, and spit. She scooped up some of the strangely-colour cum oozing out of her cleft, and dripped it into her mouth. She realized that she’d probably never take another cock so painfully pleasing again, and without thinking her actions through she slapped the wall several times, urgently. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Sona stuck her fingers through the yin her best approximation of a ‘wait’ gesture, and then she hurried to search through her dress. She found only a napkin and her mascara, but that would have to do - clumsily, ignoring the liquid that dripped off her breasts and onto the napkin, she wrote her name, the address of the place she stayed at, her number, and a note to text her only. She passed it through the hole quickly, praying that Shyvana had not left - </p><p> </p><p>-And was rewarded when Shyvana plucked it from her fingers, paused for a long moment, and then husked, “See you soon, babe.” </p><p> </p><p>Sona shivered in anticipation. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>